The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for interacting with a user, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for interacting with a user in an experiential environment.
Methods and systems for interacting with a user exist. Examples include computer graphical user interfaces, computer pointing and clicking devices, sometimes referred to as “mice” to name just a few. These devices fail to take advantage of the experiential environment in which a user often finds oneself and therefore lack the ability to provide rich information to a computer as to the user's desires.
A wide variety of media is available through many delivery channels to a large audience. Rapidly evolving communication technologies such as telephony, television, pre-recorded media including CDs and DVD, radio, and the Internet in combination with traditional media such as print and visual arts operate to create a vast experiential environment for many people. Such environments are further enriched with other sensory experiences such as those coming from live performances, speeches and lectures, and routine day-to-day interactions with others. Ambient conditions like the sights and sounds of a bustling city street or the buzz of insects and chirping of birds in a more idyllic rural setting provide additional dimensions to the experiential environment.
In the midst of these experiential environments, users are often desirous of communicating with a computer or other automated processing device. Yet these devices cannot advantage of the state of the user, which otherwise provides valuable information to one attempting to ascertain the needs of the user.